Toby meets his match
by sianybee
Summary: Toby meets a purple haired beauty on the beach after knocking her over whilst vlogging, shes mysterious which makes Toby want to get know her even more. Could this be love for him? Toby/OC, IJ/Fwiz, Kalel/Anthony, etc.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys :) first youtuber story

Tobuscus/oc and more :)

* * *

Toby Turner woke to the sound of his annoying orange alarm clock and Gryphon yapping away at it.

"Hey there little buddy, sh" he said as he turned the alarm off. "what are we doing today then hmm?" Gryphon jumped onto bed with Toby and snuggled up with him as he grabbed his phone.

"I've got my morning jog, lunch with Justine and Ryan, then I have to vlog at some point and a Doritos party tonight. Wanna come on my jog with me?" Gryphon hid his head under a pillow and wimpered. "apparently not..."

Toby climbed out of bed and dragged his feet over to his closet to see a sea of Tobuscus tshirts. He grabbed a purple one and a pair of black cargo shorts said goodbye to Gryphon and headed to the beach.

* * *

Whilst Toby was running down the beach he decided that he was bored and was going to vlog.

"What! Audience what are you doing watching the people surf?! INTRO OF REDNESS THEN WHITENESS THEN DARKNESS! Woo. I'm just jogging, trying to keep in shape for all my hot babes. Hahaa. Oh I'm alone. If anyone wants to come keep me company.. Well. Erm. So today I have lunch with Justine and Fwiz, and then later a party with Doritos. Not actually partying with Doritos. But the company. But how cool would that be aye? Mmm Doritos.. Whoa shit!" he screamed as he fell onto his butt, as he looked up he saw nothing but purple hair on a curvy figure rubbing her back.

"hey watch it!" she looked at him and glared.

"I am so sorry!" he got up and offered her his hand. "I was vlogging..."

"Its fine don't worry." She smiled as Toby pulled her up.

"Im Toby."

"Nice to meet you Toby"

"Are you okay?"

"My butts a bit sore. But I will be fine." She smiled and continued walking, Toby jogged to catch up with her.

"So you're the famous Tobuscus..."

"How did you...?"

"Your shirt sweetie" Toby blushed, Gryphon started to bark.

"Oh sorry buddy!" he picked his dog up and rubbed his head which made the dog yap with pleasure. "I should really get going, hes going to get moody if I don't feed him soon"

"Don't worry."

"It was nice bumping into you..." he stopped for a minute. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it" the girl smiled and started to walk away, Toby took a moment to admire her walking away before Gryphon started barking again.

"Oh god. Sorry Gryph." Toby walked back to his car placing Gryphon in the passenger seat before he drove home.

* * *

R&R 3


	2. Chapter 2

Tobuscus/oc and more :)

* * *

Toby, Justine and Ryan were sat in Chillies eating their lunch.

"She was so hothothothothotttt. Why did I not get her name?!"

"Because you're an idiot" Ryan smiled.

"She was perfect! Purple hair, emerald green eyes, amazing smile, curves, OH THE CURVES!" he banged his head on the table, as Ryan and Justine looked at each other smiling.

"Toby calm down. We've got that Doritos thing tonight remember. That'll take your mind off it"

"Ehh. I'm not really in the mood now.."

"Trust me. I think you should go." Ryan said.

"But guyyyyyyyyyys"

"Toby Turner you are going to that party even if we have to drag you there ourselves!"

"Ugh fine." Toby pouts.

* * *

Toby walked into the Doritos party to see a mosaic made from Doritos, a fountain of melted cheese and all of his Youtuber friends scattered around the room. He walked up to Justine and Ryan who were stood with Jenna and Olga.

"Hey guys"

"Oh good you came!"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to stay long though..."

"Well that's a shame isn't it" he heard coming from behind him, Toby spun around with a big smile on his face.

"YOU!" The smile on his face went after seeing that Ian had his arm around her. "And Ian."

"Alright Toby"

"Wheres Kalel and Anthony?" Jenna asked.

"Oh you know them in their own little world" the girl pointed to a corner to show the couple gazing into each others eyes.

"Ugh all these happy couples around know days. You guys" Olga said referring to Justine and Ryan "Kalel and Anthony are getting married, Don't even get me started on Shay and Colette!"

"Oh god I know." the purple haired beauty said, "at least you don't have to deal with looking at those two! Anthony is my brother. I'm stuck with them!"

"But Aria you could get who ever you wanted!" Olga said.

"Eh. I'm not really bothered right now.. I'm going to grab a drink, any of you want one?" after saying that everyone spoke at once. "Okay..." She started to walk off, and Toby quickly followed.

"Sooo. Hows your butt?"

"Er, weird question to ask someone..."

"Because of this morning. We walked into each other. You fell. I fell?"

"Excuse me you walked into me!" She smirked.

"So you do remember!"

"I guess.."

"Aria is a beautiful name by the way, I don't get why you didn't tell me it earlier though."

"I like to keep them guessing" By this point they had reached the bar and sat down waiting to be served.

"Well that's not very fair!" Aria stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, how come everyone knows you. However I just met you today?"

"Well Anthony met me 24 years ago... and I've just finished college"

"Oh yeah, where did you study?"

"University of Florida"

"No way! Me too!" Olga walked up to them.

"Hey guys, we were going to go to a club. You coming?"

"Sure why not" Aria said. "You coming Toby? I might even save you a dance" she winked.


End file.
